Denying the Devil
by SP00K
Summary: Temptation is often hard to ignore, as Kagome finds out. S/K Oneshot


**A/N** just a little one shot I put together in my head while home alone late at night... Hope you enjoy.

...

**Disclaimer:** I've never owned him (or Inuyasha co) in any way, even in my dreams he disappears before I can grasp him.

...

**Summary:** Temptation is often hard to ignore, as Kagome finds out.

...

**Denying the Devil**

...

Denying the devil was hard Kagome decided while sitting back against a tree late at night. The others Inuyasha included were asleep laying around her, Inuyasha's soft sores coming from the tree to her right.

Temptation was hard to deny as well she decided also as she eyed the citrine eyes peering at her from the woods across the clearing. With a sigh she closed her eyes and thought back onto what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

...

**Kagome's memories**

...

Such a slight movement and the world around her changed both the brothers had stopped battle with each other to look at her.

"Eh.." she had whispered afraid and excited at the same time as she looked to the sword she had accidently removed.

Sesshomaru had advanced on her so suddenly that she barely had time to realize he had moved. Poison claw at the ready she wasn't conscious of what he had tried to do until she was walking out of the crater.

"You tried to kill me!"

..

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she watched her new friend suck up the saimyosho into his wind tunnel. Sesshomaru had the Tetsusaiga and was busy trying to murder Inuyasha with it. The power the blade had amazed and scared her at the same time. It was amazing that such power existed to a girl of the modern era having held no knowledge of such a thing before.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched her hanyou friend get knocked down on his back. She had no doubt that Sesshomaru was about to make the killing blow. Without thought or pause she strung an arrow and let in fly. It narrowly missed the elder brother the threat though would not affect the demon as she had planned.

"The next one will go in your heart."

..

Kagome watched as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Totosai all talked about swords and Totosai stated that the Tenseiga was meant for the older brother and Tetsusaiga to the younger. She could immediately tell that Sesshomaru was pissed off about this.

Totosai shocked her when he used his hammer to make a sea of molten lava to separate the two groups. Kagome could still see Sesshomaru though just on the other side of the flames and lava. His angry yet curious eyes bore into her making her gulp in nervousness or anticipation, she wasn't sure.

...

**End of Memories**

...

Inuyasha's cursing broke her out of her inner musings. With a start she looked around the clearings edge for the set of citrine eyes that were constantly watching her. When she no longer saw or felt them she turned to her friend with a questioning look.

"Sesshomaru has been back around." he said jumping next to her after surveying the area.

"Oh?" Kagome asked knowing already of the elder brothers presence.

"Yeah that's what the fifth time this past week or two?"

Kagome smiled inwardly to herself. If only he knew just how often Sesshomaru came around. "Yeah something like that" she whispered. Shutting her eyes she decided to get a bit of sleep now that the devil had given her a silent reprieve from the constant temptation he presented.

...

The days had begun to blur after that she no longer paid much attention to what the others said or did. Trying to make it seem like she was the normal happy Kagome was beginning to become troublesome. She was often in a daze lost in a cloud of her own thoughts the others had begun to notice. None more so then Sango who frequently asked her what was on her mind, but what was she supposed to tell them all especially her best friend.

A demon... no the devil himself was chasing her and offering up the most sinful of all temptations.

The others would be repulsed by the thoughts that ran through her mind on a constant basis. The male was a walking Adonis and she was quickly failing to find reasons to resist him.

All around her the others were happy. Sango with Miroku having just entered into a more intimate relationship, Kirara and Shippo as play mates, Inuyasha with Kikyou once again and he thought she didn't notice. How the others managed to never realize she was the odd man out or the third wheel she wouldn't ever know. The point was that she was tired of being so.

The citrine eyes again popped up so vivid in her memory. He had been weighing her all this time, had been testing her strengths and weakness from the beginning and she was just now realizing this. The breathe of air that left her whooshed out as she opened her eyes.

Sango was once again looking at her worriedly. Smiling as happily as she could Kagome tried to reassure her that everything was okay with just one look.

It was working until her eyes fell upon the forest and found the ever present set of eyes. Blood rushed to her cheeks and once again her breath came out in a whoosh. Did that male know just how incredible his eyes were, Kagome highly doubted it.

The others watched her weird display before slowly bedding down. Kagome waited until she knew the others were asleep before looking to Inuyasha. It wasn't long before he left the clearing under the guise of scouting the area.

Kagome smiled to herself. It was time she decided. Time for her to face her destiny, time to meet her demons head on.

_Slowly_ she thought as she stood pack in hand and left the clearing. In a matter of seconds she could feel his presence just behind her. The male's aura was massive she was surprised Inuyasha or Miroku never sensed it. It felt like she was too close to the sun, constantly was its burning force brushing and flowing up against her even from a distance.

Stopping far from the clearing all her beloved friends were still asleep in she looked to the hot mineral water bubbling before her. A crunch behind her had her turning a flash of white much closer then she thought was all she saw before it vanished into the forest around her.

Kagome let the tiniest of smirks appear across her face. The devil was eager for debauchery.

Dropping her pack to the side Kagome began to unbutton the silk top she wore. The light blue material shimmered and fell quietly to the ground as she toed out of her black boots. Unbuttoning her pants she once again looked over her shoulder. Blue eyes widened and the laugh she had bubbling inside her broke free when she saw the white upper portion of Sesshomaru's outfit lying on the ground behind her.

The hexagon pattern made her smile and she pushed down her pants and slipped them over her hips stepping out of them she again turned to look over her shoulder.

The pile of white silk was getting larger she noted. Standing in front of the hot springs wearing nothing but her black and pink lace bra set made Kagome feel liberated. No longer was she going to be the pure beloved miko that no one took interest in. There was a chance for something new and unexplored and she was taking it.

Reaching both hands behind her body she unhooked her 34C bra and pushed the straps slowly down her shoulders. It fell to the ground with the tiniest of sounds. Looking back over her shoulders Kagome barked out a laugh as she saw the addition to his piles of silk. His two swords lay on top of his clothing. Just imaging him in nothing but the swords made her whine softly in the back of her throat.

She could feel her anticipation sliding down her thighs. The black and pink lace barrier wasn't very effective she thought as she hooked her thumbs into the strings clinging above her hips and pushed down. They dropped effortlessly to the ground and Kagome once again looked over her shoulder. A gasp was all that she could manage.

Thoughts of intimacies she had never before known flashed through her mind. Sesshomaru stood before her completely naked and erect.

Kagome licked her lips.

A modern girl would know what to do it this situation she decided as she fell to her knees. Crawling to him on hands and knees she kneeled before him silent.

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow in question. Kagome took that as a sign to continue. The devil was before her and she wasn't going away unpleased. They had preformed this dance before and always the temptation was too much she was afraid she would get burned, but no longer.

The head bobbed in front of her and she needed no more invitation. Mouth opening wide to fit him in she swallowed him whole. She was a modern girl, she would show him how to accept temptation. Mouth full bottoming out at the base of his dick she swirled her tongue around the head and shaft as she pulled back.

The growl of pleasure had her smiling. The devil bowed before her performance and it hadn't even begun.

Dipping her head back down hard and fast she used a hand to cups his balls the soft silver fur lining them made her shiver. Tongue furiously swirling around the head of his dick just before she again swallowed him whole.

Teeth slightly scraping against the sensitive skin of the shaft made the male react.

Sesshomaru had her pinned to the wet moist ground near the hot spring within seconds. Kagome just smiled licking her lips and eyeing the lower portion of his body.

His eyes flashed red at the daring bitch before him, before he dropped half his weigh upon her slight form. Kagome was left breathless never having felt the touch of a male. His weigh settled gloriously upon her, around her, in her. She smiled she was getting ahead of herself. Bringing her head forward she nipped at his bottom lip, before sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Fingers at her entrance made Kagome yank her head away eyes wide she watched him as he fingered her nether lips. His fingers slid easily between her folds and glistened when he brought him to his mouth. She was speechless as she watched this all gulping in anticipation she once again reached forward with her lips and sealed theirs in a passionate kiss. Tasting herself on his lips made Kagome mew in pleasure. His hand once again found her opening and made delicious work of her pearl it wasn't long before she was a whimpering mess underneath him.

Sesshomaru only stopped once he was positive she was sated. Pulling away from her he crouched in front of her simply viewing the woman in all her glory.

Kagome though wasn't having any of that. Sitting up she stood and walked towards him. Even in his crouched position she was able to sit on his lap. The male strength was unimaginable straddling him like a chair she gasped again when she felt the head of him member brush across her swollen nether lips.

Teeth gritting in anticipation Kagome knew that it was now or never. Reaching down between their bodies she grasps the large head of his dick and guided it to her dripping lips, impaling herself. Sesshomaru had to reach an arm out behind him to steady himself from the force of her mounting him.

Both let out pleasured noises as they finally gave into temptation. Kagome slowly started to roll her hips each movement rocking him deep inside her. Mews of pleasure left her as she fondled her breast and rode him for all that she was worth.

Sesshomaru watched tilting his hips now and then to help her achieve deeper penetration. He knew she would beg him before long to touch her, to move inside her, and he would gratefully oblige.

Her mews of frustration were music to his ears and all the begging he needed pistoning himself into her from his crouched position hand bracing him against falling back, Sesshomaru fucked her for all that she was worth.

Kagome tried to keep up with his movements but it was quickly becoming difficult. Who could match this demons speed? Something was building inside her the heat of his aura of theirs combining and pushing against each other was making her loose all inhibitions.

Her grinding became harder, her mews louder, and her kisses more passionate. Sesshomaru himself was having a hard time holding back the clashing and mixing of their powers was an aphrodisiac. One he was quickly sub coming to.

Jerking his hips harder and faster into the pliant young woman riding him Sesshomaru jerked her down especially hard onto his dick as he felt his seed spurt from him over and over.

Kagome let out a loud cry covered in surprise and emotion. She felt her walls clutching his dick like a vise while he still jerked hips she cried out again as she came hard.

She barely registered him biting down onto the area of her neck and collar bone.

...

Sesshomaru smirked from across the camp at his half brother Kagome rested against him curled in his lap her extra weight was making his legs fall asleep but he didn't care. Slightly red eyed he watched his angry half brother and smirked as he rubbed her swollen stomach soothingly.

Inuyasha snorted at his brothers arrogance. Devil indeed.

...

End

..

Hope you enjoyed my one shot! I enjoyed writing it maybe being home alone is productive! lol

Thank go out to the readers and reviewers!

SP00K


End file.
